


The Times We Want To Share

by Spoopy_AleksHD



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_AleksHD/pseuds/Spoopy_AleksHD
Summary: When angels fall, who remembers them? What happens when happy memories only cause pain.basically, Crowley and Beelzebub fall and this is just a love story of Beelzebub and Gabriel with a little bit of ineffable husbands





	1. The Falls

Before the earth was even created, there was a time of peace. Until the first fall of angel Lucifer, or as you may know him, Satan, the Devil, King of Hell, he goes by many names these days. After that there were more falls. One by one as angels and Archangels fell. Some just questioning, other’s passing far to many lines.   
But during that time of peace, there were three angels that were close friends. One currently went by the name Raphael, but had always wanted to change that, they though it just didn’t fit. They were chubby but tall, had a perfect ginger hair that curled at the ends and freckles across their face was gold flakes. They were what teenagers now might describe as a ‘Soft Boy’. They were particularly curious about the rumor of new creatures that I was going to make. They liked visiting the new garden that I had just created on the planet.   
The other angel, however, did not care for those creatures. Raguel (she or they, it really depended on the day, and if you get it wrong you would certainly know) was short and skinny with black hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore her hair half up in a bun on the top of her head. She was a short woman with a bite. But she did not like the information she was meant to bring. Who truly cared about a world of hope and inspiration, flies certainly didn’t have a brain big enough to understand such feelings.   
But her friends helped her with that, well specifically Gabriel. He helped both of them to perform their duties the correct way. Well, he doesn’t need much of an introduction, I have a feeling you’ve seen him somewhere else, further along that our story takes place. But you see, you don’t know this version of him. You’ve seen a version of Gabriel who lost everything he loved, but this, this is the version of him who has it all; A promotion to God’s right hand man, friends, perhaps a budding romance.   
Intimate relationships between angels never was forbidden back then, after to many heartbreaks it had to stop. And that’s where this story begins.   
The fall of Lucifer had just happened moments ago, all angels were confused and scared. Nothing like this had happened before. And with the fall, as ash and white feathers feel from the skies, gaps to hell were formed. A new place, where everything evil would be held. Raphael knew the Garden of Eden like the back of their hand, and as such, was appointed to protect the east gate. And that’s how 3 archangels found themselves standing on the top of the east wall, looking out to a gap that could still be seen in the distance.   
Raguel had their arms crossed against their chest, slouching over slightly. Gabriel placed his hand on their back, to try to comfort them, Raphael just looked off in the distance, a blank expression on his usually dramatic face.  
Raguel was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. “Did either of you know him?” They asked. Both angels looked down at her, then at each other, then to the distance again.   
“I did.” Raphael replied. They shook their head. “Rather nice guy. Do we even know what he did to deserve this?”   
Gabriel shook his head. “No. Rumors are he asked many questions, got too full of himself.”   
“I doubt we’ll ever know.” Raguel added. There was more silence before she spoke up again. “Look, I know that there will probably be more to fall, and soon too, but let’s all agree to do the best we can to… not fall. Alright?”   
Raphael turned around with a smile. “Ah, I knew they loved us, didn’t you Gabriel?” They teased.   
“Oh shut it.” They said with a smile.   
“Come on, I know just what will cheer you up.” Gabriel said leading them both along to go find whatever new creatures had been made that day. The day the earth was born. 

Within the following three days, many more angels feel, it was as if just speaking to me set me off. And that was true, I lost my best angel, a friend, wouldn’t you be too?   
The three archangels sat in disbelief as more friends fell one by one. Raguel felt it was the end of heaven. She had no more hope, not even Gabriel could help her. The one thing she could always latch onto. But because she had no hope for heaven their relationship quickly grew faster and faster. She abandoned her duties of giving hope to any new creatures. She only cared for Gabriel, and he didn’t mind, so long as his job got done in the process.   
During this time, Raphael felt lonely on Earth. Everyday they watched as more angels fell, wondering why, and who they where. They wondered if their friends had fallen as neither had spoken to them in those three days. To keep himself busy, though he would watch the humans. New creatures that had been made, that looked just like angels but without wings. Part of him was fascinated and curious while another felt disgusted by them. Who were they to look, and speak like an angel, but not be one.   
Lightning struck down on Eden, producing Gabriel from the flash. Raphael lite up, they run up to their friend hugging him. “You’re okay! I thought I lost you!” They said.   
Gabriel sighed as he smiled. “Come on, we need to get back, God asked to speak to you.”   
They blinked in confusion, “What do you mean? I-I haven’t questioned anything they’re doing! W-Why?” They shouted. They wanted to run away but Gabriel had a firm grasp on their arm.   
“You haven’t don't anything. She mentioned nothing of you falling.” He said trying to calm his friend.   
In a flash they were standing in front of God. Raphael quickly dusted off their robes as they turned to face her. Raguel came rushing into the room, grabbing Gabriel’s arm, “I got your message, what is it?” She whispered.   
God’s cold voice interjected before Gabriel was able to say anything back. “Raphael step forward please.” They did as she said, turning slightly to look at their friends before back to her. She looked towards Gabriel, “You three are friends, are you not?” She asked.   
“We are ma’m” He replied.   
“And you and Raguel, what of you two?”  
He cleared his throat, ignoring the increasing anxiety from his two friends. “Lovers ma’m”   
She hummed as she leaned back in her seat. “Raguel stand next to Raphael please.” She stood next to her friend, they grabbed each other’s hand, trying to stay strong for the other. “You three have always been inseparable, which is why I hate to do this. I hope one day you’ll forgive me, but this is the way things must be.” She began. “Though I do so want you to be happy in the end.” She stood up walking down to the two in front of her. “You see when angels fall, and become demons, I take their memories of heaven, it seems the best thing I could do to make it hurt ever so less. But I want you to remember each other.” She turned to Raguel, “I believe you know why you are here?”   
“Please.” Raphael whispered, tears streaming down his face. “She just loves him, how can she be blamed for love?” He asked.   
Raguel grabbed Raphael's hand, “Don’t. This is my punishment not yours.”   
They turned as they heard Gabriel behind them, “T-This isn’t what you said would happen.” He stepped forward, tears streaming down his face. “You promised they’d be safe!” He screamed.   
God tilted her head, “They will be.” She smiled.   
“You’re casting them out, how will they be safe?”  
God walked past them, standing next to Gabriel, looking at the two. They hugged each other knowing what may happen next, accepting their fate.   
God gestured towards Raguel, “She shall become a prince of Hell. Highest position actually. Lord of the flies, Beelzebub.” She stated.   
Raguel pulled out of the hug. “Flies you say?” She asked, she whipped away the tears. “I’d like that. Always did love those creatures of yours.”   
“Safe and happy. Just like promised.” Raphael added, grabbing her hand again.   
God gestured to Raphael. “Half of them will stay in heaven. You see they haven’t inheritable committed a sin, there are just some parts that shouldn't be there. The other half will go to Hell.” She turned to Gabriel. “You will be the only angel to remember them, and the demon side of Raphael will keep these memories, except for what happens in this room. He will believe he has fallen for asking questions just like Raguel. I’m sorry, this is the best I can do.”  
Raphael wanted to stay strong. “That’ll be alright, don’t you think Gabriel? At least part of me will remember you. And you’ll still have half of me around.”  
Gabriel whipped the tears from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I love you both so much.” His voice cracked as God walked closer.   
She pushed Raguel to her knees. “I now banish you to Hell for committing the sin, Lust. May Satan be kind to you Beelzebub.” She said.   
“Goodbye.” Ragu- Beelzebub said as she sank through the floor, begging her long fall down. Gabriel feel to his knees, trying to hold back his tears.   
God moved onto Raphael. “Raphael, you have an evil in you that shouldn’t be there, that was never meant to be there. You shall become a demon known as Crawley, and an Angel known as Aziraphale.” A golden glowing light formed around Raphael, a scream could be heard until it became two. The light split in two, then died out. The screaming stopped. On the left was a male wearing black robes, he had long red hair and golden eyes with black slits. He was much skinnier than the one on the right. He had short white hair, blue eyes and white robes. The one in white stood up, looking around confused.   
The demon looked up at his counterpart, studying him. He looked back to God. “I’m ready now ma’m.” He said.   
“Goodbye, Crawley.” She said with a sad smile.   
“Ma’m? What’s happening?” Aziraphale asked.   
Crawley smiled sadly as he looked at the ground sinking through the floor. Following Beelzebub's fall. 

And that’s how it began. That’s were our favorite angels and demons come from. Two from a life of confusion and interest the others from a life of love, loss and hurt.   
But, you didn’t think this was the end of our untold story,  
Did you?


	2. Seeing each other again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these instead of sleeping. I know it's cringy

After watching his lover and half of his best friend fall, Gabriel was never the same again. He refused to talk to anyone unless it was for business. Most of all, he didn’t talk to Aziraphale unless he came to him first.   
Crowley was confused about his past. He knew there was something missing he just didn’t know what. He thought it might have been Beelzebub, but they rarely wanted anything to do with him. They didn’t actually remember him anyways, so why make it more painful. And Beez always sent Hastur and Ligur to deal with Crowley. The only thing he did know what he was chasing after an angel, Aziraphale. He didn’t know why but, he felt it, from somewhere deep down. When he was sanctioned in Eden, it felt like it was apart of the great plan for him to meet the Angel.   
And well, you know his story; Thousands of years of chasing after the angel. The angel slowly falling for the demon, feeling right but so wrong at the same time.   
Let’s skip to almost-Armageddon. And yes, I did plan it this way. Well, not entirely.   
Gabriel had never seen, or even talked to Beelzebub since their fall. Sure he had seen them in photos, the boils that were on their face seemed like they would hurt but Beez never showed pain.   
He took a step away from them when he landed next to them. He smiled softly and walked towards Adam, Beelzebub following behind him. Crowley, dramatic as always, bowed and said, “Lord Beelzebub.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “What an honor.” Crowley still couldn’t believe that it actually the same person he used to be friends with. All though he was beginning to believe God had planted fake memories in his head as no other demon seemed to actually remember Heaven.   
“Crowley, the traitor.” She said simply. Her voice cold, no spunk in it like there used to be. Gabriel's face visibly softened.   
“That’s not a nice word.” He said, shaking his head.   
“All the other words I’ve got for you aren't as nice.” She said.   
“Where’zz the boy?” Gabriel looked at her confused at the speech impediment of adding a buzzing. He guessed having flies around would do that to a person. Crowley nodded his head to the boy in the middle.   
"That one." Gabriel pointed to him and they followed as he got closer. "Adam Young, Hi." He smiled once more at him. "Armageddon needs to restart like right now. Ya know, greater good and all that."   
"Whatever is for good. But a battle needs to be decided and it needzz-" she stopped frustrated at her own slur. "to be decided now."  
"So you both want to end the world, just to see who's gang is better?" Adam asked.   
Gabriel scoffed and rolled his head. "Ugh, yeah. Obviously, it's apart of the great plan. The whole reason for the creation of Earth."   
Beelzebub shook her head. "I've got this." She said, pushing his out of the way.   
Gabriel raised he head to the sky, 'dear God help me'. As if, I'll enjoy this nice bowl of popcorn, thank you very much.   
Beelzebub's voice was softer and sweeter this time, "Look, Adam. When all this is over, you're going to rule the world. Don't you want to rule the world?"   
"It's hard enough thinking of new things to keep Brian and Wensleydale from being bored. I've got my world."   
Beelzebub sighed throwing her body back. "Ugh, Satan" She muttered.   
Gabriel began getting angry, ever since the falls he only cared about serving the great plan. "You can't just deny who you are. It's apart of the great plan!" He snapped.   
Aziraphale interrupted, "but is it the ineffable plan?" He asked.   
"What? Great plan, ineffable plan, they're the same thing." He said.   
"Right, but is this the ineffable plan?"   
"They're the same thing. It's written this way." Beelzebub said.   
Crolwey walked onto the other side of Adam. "But it's not though. Cause it's ineffable so it can't be written. That the thing about things being ineffable, you don't know 'em." He explained. "Besides, the great plan didn't mention the four of us. It was written before some of us."   
Gabriel shook his head. He turned to Beelzebub who looked deep in thought. He caught her attention and gestured for them to have a private talk. As they walked he placed a hand on her back, she revolted away from it looking at him scared.   
"I'm not going to hurt you, we just need to talk." He said.   
"I-I don't understand." She mumbled.   
Gabriel looked at Crowley and Aziraphale who looked just as confused. "What are you talking about."   
"It'zz not,, the fall. My fall." She tried to process her thoughts, she put a hand on her aching head. "Why,? Why were you there?" She asked Gabriel.   
Gabriel looked quickly at Crowley who also understood what she was talking about. He rushed over besides her. "Hey, Beelzebub. Just calm down for a second." He looked at Gabriel.   
"It happened when I touched her, why hasn't that happened with you and Aziraphale?" He asked.   
Now it was Crowley's turn to look confused. "What? Me and Aziraphale don't have a past. It was always the three of us." He said.   
Gabriel clasp his hand over his mouth gently. "I should go." He said. And with that, he disappeared in a bubble of green.   
Crowley looked at Aziraphale, had he missed something? His memories were right, but, had they been tampered with? He looked back to Beelzebub who was on there verge of hyperventilating.   
"How much do you remember?" He asked.   
"I don't- I don't know. It'zz all coming back in peicezz. Make it zztop." She whispered.   
"I'm sorry, but I can't. Do you- Do you remember me? The me in heaven?" He asked.   
She shook her head. "This want how you looked." She said simply. "She tore you in half." She shook her head violently, disappearing in a green bubble.   
Aziraphale walked over to Crowley, placing a hand lightly on his back. "My dear? What is it?" He asked. Crowley straightened out his back, whipping away some tears. He quickly fell back down, however, as the ground began to shake.   
"Crowley!" Aziraphale shouted.   
"He's coming. They told his satanic father and he is not happy right now!"   
Everyone looked around as the ground kept rumbling. It wasn't right. "Well there has to be something he can do!"   
"Get out of your thick skull Aziraphale! This is Satan we're talking about."   
"Well think of something! Or," they both looked at the sword in his hand then at each other, "Or I'll never talk to you again." He said.   
Crowley struggled to stand up, snapping him, Aziraphale, and Adam into a pocket universe. He turned to Adam. "Look, your father is coming and he is angry."   
"My dad? He wouldn't hurt anyone."   
"Not your earthly one you're satanic one. You father who fell from heaven. Look, you still have control over reality, you need to fight him."   
Aziraphale stepped forward, "And whatever happens, good or bad, we'll be by your side."   
Adam nodded as they were thrust back into their reality. Just in time to see Satan rising through the concrete.   
"You." His voice was smooth. "You're my rebellious son? Come closer."   
Adam did just that, letting go of the Angel and Demon. "I'm not your son."   
"I created you!"   
"Yeah, but you didn't though. Dad's don't disappear and show up 11 years later. You aren't my father."   
Satan growled. "You are my son!" He screamed.   
"Adam keep going, it's working." Crowley shouted.   
"If I'm in trouble, it's not gonna be with you. It's gonna be with my real Dad. And you are not my Dad!" Adam's voice echoed  
Satan screamed out reducing to dust. A red car pulling through the ash. The man got out, Adam's father. "Will someone tell me what's going on then?" He asked. 

Aziraphale and Crowley sat on a bench as they waited for the bus. "You can stay at my place, if you'd like. The bookshop burned to a crisp." He offered.   
"Yes. That'll be,,, good." Aziraphale shifted. "I do believe it's time we talked about today. With Gabriel and Beelzebub, don't you?" He asked.   
"Bus will be here soon." Crowley tried to change the subject.   
"Crowley." His voice still soft, "Please. Tonight will probably be our last night. Let's not leave the questions for later."   
Crowley shifted where he sat, looking more directly at Aziraphale. "There are things that are apart of the ineffable plan that we'll never understand, angel."   
"Such as,,?" He tried to push.   
Crowley sighed. "Angel,," His tone was becoming more aggravated. "What's the very first memory you have?"   
Aziraphale was taken aback by this question. "Well, it was 4 days after the creation of Earth, and I woke up in a white room. I remember it feeling incredibly sad, but I still don't know why. It felt like something was being lost." He said. "That's when God gave me the flaming sword and told me to protect Eden."   
Crowley smiled sadly. "There are things I still don't understand out that day either. I remember Gabriel coming to Eden and telling me she wanted to see me and Beelzebub. The three of us were friends ya know? And those two loved each other like no tomorrow. But that's the day me and Beelzebub fell. And you were created right in front of me. I always had this nagging to go find you, I just never understood why."   
"Yes, I know how that feels." Aziraphale agreed.   
Crowley stood up. "Don't you see? That's the issue! Why are we so attracted to each other? There's something missing in our memories."   
"Are you suggesting that she tampered with your emotions?"   
"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying."   
Before Aziraphale had been able to say anything else the bus pulled up, and they spent their journey in silence. 

Now for an angel and demon such as them, it was easy to communicate. You already knew the boundaries. But for Gabriel and Beelzebub, they didn't know where to start. And they both stood in their offices seeing who might send a message first.   
Although they quickly have up, knowing if they wouldn't be the one to call first the other wouldn't call first.   
Beelzebub ordered a small group of their demons to capture Crowley for a trial. Or execution, really. It's hard to keep 10 million demons from being bored.   
And as for Gabriel, well, Michael took care of everything for him. All he had to do was show up.   
In Hell, Crowley stood in front of the three demons in front of him. "Ya know Beez, this place really is quite amazing."   
They snared. "Good. Made the room just for you."   
"Awhh, you shouldn't have." He bellowed, then muttered, "No really, you shouldn't have."   
"Let's begin-"

Meanwhile in heaven Aziraphale didn't get a trial per say. More of just an awkward silence as they waited for the demon. Until he finally got there and lit the hellfire.   
"Ya know Gabriel, you used to be so much nicer." Aziraphale said.   
"Shut your stupid mouth and die already." He said simply.

And well, you already know how this worked out. Aziraphale and Crowley had switched bodies, and were taken by their opposite counterparts. And although Crowley would never admit it out loud, he did miss Heaven, at least a little bit. But it didn't have the same energy it used to.


	3. Someone's Meeting

"You'll never tell me, will you?" A smooth voice asked. 

The woman set down her teacup, "tell you what?" She asked although she knew just what the question would be. 

"How?" He asked. Her eyes widened, that was different. 

She smirked. "That's a very loaded question." 

"We have all of time." 

"Don't we?" She asked. 

"So? Will today be the day?" He asked. "At least tell me why?" There it was. 

"I've known since the beginning it would have to happen this way. Take a seat, Lucifer." 

"Everyone knows I don't go by that name anymore." He defied but sat down as instructed. In a chair that faced a beach.

"Ah yes. My apologies, Satan." She said. "You see, suffering can be a man's greatest strength." 

"Have they suffered though?" He asked. 

"Do you remember them? Crowley and Aziraphale from when you all were in heaven?" She asked, taking other small sip of her tea. 

"No. I don't." He said simply. "Was he a good person? Crowley." 

"Well, you already know the answer." She said, her eyes closed. "You remember my angel Raphael, don't you?" 

"Yes,,? What do they have to do with Crowley?" 

"He was them. They are Crowley. You see,, three inseparable angels, Gabriel, Raphael, and Raguel. Raguel, the first to lust for another. So, she fell and lost her mind along the way down. And as for Raphael, he was defective. There was something wrong and I couldn't figure out what it was. Until it finally came. They were in fact two angels formed into one body, and they never even knew. But one was always asking, so I split them. Good and Evil contained in one body, they would've died." She explained. 

"You saved them?" He asked. 

"Yes." 

"Why? You normally don't care for that." He stated. 

"Look at the good they've created." 

"Twenty million angry Demons and Angels?" 

"They'll calm down eventually." She said. 

They sat in silence, and Satan even poured himself a cuppa.   
"Why did you really ask me to come here?" He asked. 

"I want to change things." She said. 

"It will take a few hundred years for them all to not be upset. But, I want to allow demons and Angels to coexist." 

He almost spat out the tea he was sipping. "Why now?" He asked. 

"They're an example now. If they can break the status quo, so can others." 

"Is this really about your guilt for some of my children?" 

"Perhaps a little." She replied.  
She peaked open her eyes to look at him. "Isn't this what you always wanted? To be equals." She asked. 

"Yes.”   
It wasn't true. A war almost happened. 

"I think I should be getting back soon." He stood up.   
And asked the question he always does, "How's Uriel?" He asked. 

And she answered the same as always. "She's heartbroken, but holds her head high." She said with a smile. 

"Goodbye for now ma'm."


End file.
